El secreto
by Aguapatomar
Summary: El director se ha enterado de que dos chicos de la escuela son novios y trata de tenerlo bajo control, pero para los alumnos, esto representa una violación al reglamento del recreo. Ahora toda la escuela busca a la pareja para castigarlos.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: La historia de Recreo no me pertenece, así como tampoco sus personajes. Los derechos de estos son propiedad de Disney y los productores de la serie.**

Grotkie: Por favor, es parte natural de su desarrollo, no podemos castigarlos por eso. Además, ya están en sexto año.  
Finster: No, Grotkie, no entiendes nada de esto. Se supone que estas cosas no iban a ser nuestro problema, deberían arreglarlas en la secundaria. Este hecho amenaza con derribar todo el orden en esta escuela. Los niños dejarán de jugar para tomarse de las manos.  
Grotkie: Es sólo un inocente noviazgo de primaria. Además, yo creo que es lindo.  
Finster: Sabía que era un error darle el sexto año, es usted demasiado blanda. Yo tuve a esos chicos en quinto, si me hubieran dejado tenerlos ahora, los habría hecho míos.  
Prickly: Maestra Finster, me temo que la señorita Grotkie tiene razón, no podemos castigarlos por esto. Sin embargo, debo decir que no estoy de acuerdo, es muy pronto para que empiecen a pensar en esas cosas.  
Grotkie: Pues yo recuerdo que Spinelli se enamoró de un chico en cuarto año, incluso usted la apoyaba, maestra Finster.  
Finster: Eso era diferente, en ese entonces sólo era un inocente enamoramiento a los 10 años, no estaba en una relación con nadie.  
Grotkie: ¿Y por qué esto no es inocente? ¿Qué tanto puede ocurrir en un noviazgo de niños?  
Prickly: Ese es el problema, debemos asegurarnos de tener todo esto bajo control y de que este asunto no llegue demasiado lejos. Llamen a esos dos a mi oficina.  
Grotkie: No podemos hacer eso, los demás chicos se darían cuenta y se burlarían de ellos.  
Pricklie: ¡Está bien! ¡Llamen entonces a una asamblea! ¡Todos los de quinto y sexto año!

Los chicos se encuentran reunidos en la parte superior de la vieja ruina. Estaban molestos (y un tanto preocupados) por una asamblea para hablar sobre el noviazgo y la pubertad que habían tenido antes del recreo.

TJ: Qué munga, no deberían darnos esas conferencias aburridas.  
Gus: Además, todos sabemos que eso es imposible, ya lo intentamos una vez y el experimento falló. ¿No es así, Gretchen?  
Gretchen: En ese momento falló, pero pudo haber alguna variable que no consideramos.  
Spinelli: Oh, vamos, no nos van a hacer repetir esa tontería.  
Gus: ¿Chicos saliendo con chicas? Eso es... es... Antinatural.  
Mikey: Pero, si eso es cierto, ¿cómo es que nuestros padres están juntos?  
Rey Vince: Vamos, Mikey, los adultos son distintos. Ellos siempre han estado juntos.  
Gretchen: Pues según mis cálculos, todo parece indicar que los adultos alguna vez fueron niños.  
TJ: ¡Eso es imposible!  
Rey Vince: De todas formas, sigue sin tener sentido que hayan llamado a esta asamblea. El año pasado estábamos en quinto y nunca nos hicieron pasar una hora aburrida hablándonos sobre estas cosas.  
Randal: Si me permite, señor, sé de muy buena fuente que todo esto puede estar relacionado con una actividad ilícita.  
Rey Vince: ¡Quién dejó pasar a esta sabandija?  
Guardia: Su majestad, le aseguro que tiene información que le será de su interés.  
Rey Vince: Está bien, habla.  
Randal: Cuando estaba con Menlo afuera de la dirección, la señorita Limón tuvo que ir al baño y lo dejó a cargo de la recepción. Nosotros sabíamos que había una reunión muy importante entre Grotkie, Finster y Pricklie, así que decidimos escuchar con un vaso en la puerta.  
Rey Vince: Al grano.  
Randal: Los escuchamos decir que... Que... Unos chicos en la escuela... Son novios.  
Rey Vince: Patrañas, todo el mundo sabe que va contra el reglamento del recreo.  
Mikey: ¡Oh! ¡El amor!  
Spinelli: Basta, Mikey, voy a vomitar.  
Gretchen: Piénsalo, Vince...  
Guardia: Rey Vince.  
Rey Vince: Déjala, ya sabes que los cinco tienen permiso para llamarme por mi nombre civil. Continúa.  
Gretchen: Piénsalo, si eso fuera cierto, explicaría bastante bien la cuestión de la asamblea.  
TJ: ¿Pero cómo se enterarían?  
Gus: Sí, además, ¿por qué nos molestarían a todos y no sólo a ellos dos?  
Rey Vince: Basta. Gus, Mikey, ustedes encárguense de buscar a los responsables de este desastre...  
Randal: ¿Y yo, majestad?  
Rey Vince: Tú debes permanecer cerca de Finster por si revela más información. Como les digas algo de esto a los maestros, sufrirás un terrible castigo. TJ, Spinelli, ustedes encárguense de interrogar a las Ashleys, ellas seguro están involucradas. Gretchen, encárgate de revisar los resultados de nuestro experimento del cuarto año. Busca esa variable que se nos pudo haber escapado. Yo convocaré a una asamblea.


	2. Chapter 2

Rey Vince: Chicos de la escuela, dados los recientes acontecimientos, tenemos razones para pensar que dos personas, probablemente entre quinto y sexto año, están inmiscuidas en actividades prohibidas por el reglamento del recreo.

Todos comenzaron a cuchichear. No era extraño que de repente alguien hiciera algo ilícito, pero nunca era nada lo suficientemente grave como para tener que llamar a una asamblea. Esto debía ser algo grande.

Rey Vince: Como ya sabrán, el día de hoy, los chicos de quinto y sexto fueron llamados a una asamblea con el director Prickly para tratar el tema del noviazgo. Algunas fuentes indican que esto puede deberse a que es una actividad que se lleva a cabo en nuestra escuela.

Los cuchicheos se vuelven más y más intensos. Todos lucen consternados. La noticia es demasiado fuerte para todos ellos.

Rey Vince: Quiero que sepan que mis mejores investigadores ya están trabajando en el caso para averiguar quiénes están detrás de todo esto. Cuando el Rey Freddy me nombró como su sucesor, juré que haría todo lo que estuviera en mis manos para mantener el orden en la escuela. Como podrán notar, los chicos de quinto y sexto año ya sufrieron las consecuencias de sus actos. No podemos permitir que estas cosas sigan pasando. Así que los responsables tienen una última oportunidad, pueden entregarse el día de mañana antes de que termine el receso y podré reducir su castigo. Si no lo hacen, se enfrentarán a la condena estipulada en el reglamento: cinco recreos consecutivos de pelotazos en el paredón.

La asamblea dio por terminada y todos los chicos se dispersaron. Cada grupo de amigos en la escuela se había reunido para discutir el tema que estaba en boca de todos. Mientras tanto, los cinco chicos (o sea, todos menos el Vince, que no podía dejar el trono) ya se habían puesto manos a la obra para iniciar la búsqueda. Todos sabían que no sería una tarea fácil, después de todo, ¿qué clase de pistas podría dejar un romance en la escuela?

Por su parte, Gretchen había ido a biblioteca a revisar los apuntes que hizo del experimento en cuarto año. Si lo que habían dicho en la conferencia era cierto, entonces hubo algún error en los resultados. Tras mucho analizar, llegó a la conclusión de que sólo había tres posibilidades: O la temperatura en el ambiente de ese día no había sido la adecuada, lo cual habría ocasionado que los labios de los chicos se secaran y por ende la experiencia fuera más desagradable de lo que debería; o los chicos, al haber sido seleccionados al azar, no sentían nada mutuamente y eso pudo haber influido en el resultado;… o mintieron.

Mikey y Gus estaban ideando un plan para conseguir información. Según lo que había dicho Randal, al menos tres maestros estaban enterados de ello y eran la vía más sencilla a obtener un punto de partida. Habían decidido que enviarían a Gus a hablar con la maestra Grotkie, que era la más accesible de todos ellos. Le diría que había una chica que le gustaba y trataría de dirigir la conversación para que ella, sin saberlo, soltara la sopa.

Gus: Maestra Grotkie, ¿puedo hablar con usted?

Grotkie: Claro, Gus, pasa.

Gus: ¿Sabe, maestra? Estuve pensando en la asamblea que tuvimos con el director… y pues bueno… le quería decir, hay una chica que me gusta desde quinto año, ¿no estoy enfermo o algo así?

La maestra se sentía orgullosa de los resultados que había tenido la conferencia y estaba aliviada de que no hubieran exhibido a los otros dos chicos y que tampoco hubieran intervenido en su relación. Al final, se lograron mejores resultados y habían podido ayudar a otros.

Grotkie: Claro que no Gus, es completamente normal que te gusten las chicas, verás, es parte de tu desarrollo. Verás, estás en una edad donde chicos y chicas comienzan a gustarse, de hecho no eres el único en tu grupo en esa situación.

Ya, había sido más fácil de lo que esperaba, no era mucha información, pero descartaba a la mitad de los sospechosos: los culpables se encontraban en sexto año.

Gus: Wow, gracias, maestra, ahora me siento mucho mejor.

Mientras tanto, dos chicos de la escuela estaban aplazando su investigación en el cubo de queso.

Spinelli: Vamos, TJ, sabes que nos buscan a nosotros. No podemos ir a interrogar a las Ashleys.

TJ: Tenemos que hacerlo, Spinelli, si no, comenzarán a sospechar.

Spinelli: ¿Pero qué les vamos a preguntar?

TJ: Cualquier cosa, Spinelli, sólo hay que fingir que hacemos el trabajo.

Salieron de su escondite y se dirigieron hacia la guarida de las Ashleys. Alcanzaron a oír desde afuera que estaban conversando.

Todas: Qué escándalo.

Ashley A: Piensen, chicas, ¿quién puede estar detrás de todo esto?

Ashley Q: Ay, no lo sé, pero debe ser muy romántico.

Ashley T: Estamos de acuerdo, Ashley, toda la sociedad estudiantil en contra de su amor y ellos luchando para verse a escondidas.

Ashley B: O sea, es como Romeo y Julieta.

Ashley A: No pierdan la cabeza, chicas, recuerden que para las historias de amor se necesitan personajes con categoría como nosotras.

TJ: Muy bien, basta con esto, digan lo que saben.

Los dos entraron al club de las Ashleys en plan de interrogatorio. Se había decidido que Spinelli sería el policía malo y que TJ haría el papel del bueno.

Spinelli: Si no confiesan, se tragarán mi puño.

TJ: Basta, Spinelli. Miren, esto no tiene que ser así, pueden hacerlo más fácil para nosotros. Sabemos que a ustedes les gustan los chicos y que hay altas probabilidades de que alguna de ustedes sea la responsable.

Ashley A: O sea, ¿creen que sólo porque Vince es ahora el rey tienen derecho a entrar sólo así a nuestro club? Mínimo podrían tocar la puerta. Pueden irse de una vez, tengan por seguro que si conociéramos a la culpable ya la habríamos invitado a darle consejos de belleza.

Spinelli: Son unas mentirosas.

TJ: Vamos, Spinelli, tranquila. Muy bien, ¿y cómo sabemos que no es una de ustedes?

Ashley A: Muy simple, tontuelo, si fuéramos nosotras no tendríamos que ocultar nada. Jamás estaríamos con ningún niño de esta escuela; todos son inferiores a nosotras, por lo tanto, no sería un delito. El decreto del 87 no prohíbe relaciones interescolares.

TJ: Muy bien, supongo que se salvaron esta vez, pero las estaremos vigilando.

Después de clases, se reúnen los seis en casa de La Salle para discutir los resultados.

Mikey: Nosotros tenemos buena información. La maestra Grotkie reveló que dos de nuestros compañeros estaban pasando por algo "similar" cuando gus fingió estar enamorado de una chica.

Rey Vince: Muy bien, eso elimina a los de quinto. ¿Qué más hay?

Gretchen: Vince, yo creo que nuestro experimento pudo haber fallado por el clima o los sujetos de estudio. Sugiero que busquemos a alguien mayor y le preguntemos su experiencia, eso nos garantizaría que habría sido voluntario por ambas partes.

Esta última declaración de Gretchen tranquilizaba a los muchachos, que ella sugiriera que ellos dos no se gustaban desviaba la atención hacia otro lado.

TJ: Nosotros creemos que las Ashleys no están involucradas.

Rey Vince: Muy bien, amigos, eso reduce nuestras posibilidades. En total, somos 25 chicos en sexto grado. Sabemos que nosotros seis no somos, y si no son las Ashleys, entonces quedan 15 opciones.

Spinelli: No olvides a Randal, nadie podría querer a esa sabandija.

Gretchen: Bajo esa misma lógica, debo decir que Menlo tampoco es el chico favorito de la clase.

Gus: Oigan, chicos, comprendo la gravedad del asunto. Lo que no me queda claro es ¿por qué existe una ley que prohíbe el noviazgo?

Rey Vince: Yo te lo contaré.


	3. Chapter 3

_Todo comenzó en el año de 1987. Todos los chicos que habían estudiado entonces en la escuela de la calle tres pudieron haber pasado ya dos veces por los seis años de clases desde entonces. En aquel momento, los rumores comenzaron a decir que Jony Johnson y Jazmine Walter se gustaban, lo cual, no era del todo mentira._

 _Jony Johnson había sido el chico nuevo apenas seis meses antes y le había costado mucho trabajo conseguir amigos, hasta que Matt Paterson se había acercado a él y se volvieron inseparables. Todo eso cambió cuando se corrió el chisme, entonces Matt no le dio ninguna importancia porque sabía que su mejor amigo no saldría con una chica sin contárselo. Pero Jony Johnson no estaba tan seguro de que fuera una buena idea, es decir, apenas llevaba unos días yendo con ella al cine y no podía todavía confirmar que hubiera nada entre ellos._

 _Cuando llevaban un mes saliendo, Jony ya no tenía miedo de decir que era su novia, pero dejó de jugar con Matt en los recesos para estar con ella. Entonces ocurrió que Matt, su mejor y único amigo, decidió que le daría fin a todo este asunto. Un día se acercó a hablar con él y Jony actuaba como si no ocurriera nada, pero vaya que ocurría. Matt le reclamó el estarse alejando, su amigo le contestó que no era la gran cosa, progresivamente, las respuestas de cada uno se volvían más y más agresivas, hasta que comenzaron a pelear._

 _Cuentan que Jony empujó a Matt, él cayó al suelo y se golpeó en la nuca tan fuerte que se escuchó en toda la escuela. Tuvieron que llevarlo al hospital y estuvo una semana internado. Cuando Finster se enteró de lo ocurrido, se volvió más dura. Ya no dejaba a los niños jugar en el patio, guardaba los balones y los repartía sólo de vez en cuando. Comenzó a vigilar el orden en la escuela al punto en que se convirtió en lo que es ahora._

 _Por ello, el Rey Willie tuvo que intervenir. Escuchó el testimonio de los dos chicos y de Jazmine, determinó que como Matt era quien había terminado en el hospital después de todo esto, era entonces Jony el responsable y tenía que cumplir, junto a su novia, una condena de al menos el mismo tiempo que estuvo él en el hospital._

 _Willie decretó que desde entonces el noviazgo se consideraba alta traición hacia los amigos y que atentaba con el orden en la escuela, ya que volvía a los maestros susceptibles a castigar a los alumnos. Por ello es que se encuentra prohibido._

Vince terminó de contar la historia y cada quien se fue a su casa después de eso, o al menos eso era lo que todos creyeron. TJ y Spinelli aprovecharon que vivían en la misma dirección para ir al parque.


	4. Chapter 4

Spinelli: ¿Tj?

TJ: ¿Si?

Estaban los chicos en el parque, acostados en el pasto con sus bicicletas a un lado. Habían estado viendo las nubes y buscando cualquier clase de forma en ellas desde las 4:00 de la tarde, cuando llegaron. TJ tenía una pajita en la boca y puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza a modo de almohada. Spinelli había colocado su mochila para cumplir esa misma función.

Spinelli: ¿Somos novios o algo así?

TJ: ¡Oh! ¡Vamos, Spinelli! Que estemos saliendo a divertirnos no significa que lo seamos.

Spinelli: No lo sé, TJ, ¿por qué salimos nosotros dos solos?

TJ: Spinelli, que salgamos solos no significa que hagamos nada contra el reglamento. Me gusta pasar tiempo contigo. Es todo.

Spinelli: TJ, (Spinelli se sentó y, cabizbaja, abrazó sus rodillas) ¿yo te gusto?

TJ se sienta junto a Spinelli y suspira preocupado.

TJ: Ya sabes que sí, Spinelli. Tú me gustas y disfruto que estemos los dos solos. Pero ya sabes… los novios se toman de las manos y esas cosas… tú y yo sólo… salimos.

Spinelli: No lo sé, TJ, toda esta situación me confunde. Tú y yo decimos que sólo somos amigos, aunque sepas que me gustas y yo sepa que te gusto. Por otro lado, sabemos que todos en la escuela nos están buscando porque los maestros nos metieron en problemas con esa tonta asamblea del otro día. Quiero decir, Lawson me invitó a salir y yo lo rechacé por esto, y ahora no somos nada…

TJ: Claro que somos algo, somos amigos.

Spinelli: TJ,… a mí sí me gustaría tomarte de las manos…

TJ: Está bien, podemos ser amigos especiales que se gustan, que salen y se toman de las manos.

Spinelli: Suenas como si quisieras evadir las cosas.

TJ: Y tú suenas como si quisieras ser mi novia.

TJ comenzaba a molestarse y Spinelli lo notó. Decidió entonces dar fin a la discusión y marcharse a su casa. TJ intentó detenerla y disculparse; corrió detrás de ella y la sujetó por el brazo, Spinelli se zafó y tomó su bicicleta. Él entendió que tal vez no era momento y que probablemente sí había cometido un error con ella. Se quedó en el parque hasta que comenzó a llover

Cuando llegó a casa, Spinelli tomó un vaso de jugo y se sentó en el comedor. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que estaba pasando, al principio todo había iniciado como algo muy sencillo. TJ la había invitado al cine el día de su cumpleaños, lo cual no le había parecido raro a ella porque, bueno, era su cumpleaños. Ellos dos habían disfrutado tanto estar juntos que quedaron de ir a comer a Kelso's al día siguiente, pero olvidaron avisarle al resto y tuvieron que ir solos. El fin de semana, sin nada que hacer, TJ decidió ir a verla a su casa y estuvieron jugando videojuegos en su cuarto. Cuando él se dio cuenta de que le gustaba estar con ella, sin nadie más, empezó a fabricar situaciones para evitar que el resto los acompañara, Spinelli lo dejaba hacerlo porque ella siempre supo que le gustaba TJ.

Ellos nunca habían tenido la necesidad de aclarar nada de lo que estaba pasando, sólo se dedicaban a disfrutarlo así, sin más. Pero, ahora, todo era diferente: esta situación los tenía involucrados en un gran escándalo a nivel escolar que TJ argumentaba que se trataba de un gran malentendido. Spinelli se sentía mal cada vez que él decía eso, hasta hoy, que ya no soportaba que TJ le sacara la vuelta al tema. A ella de verdad no le importaba que los enviaran al paredón durante una semana de recreos, o que se burlaran de ella. Le preocupaba un tanto lo que sus amigos llegaran a pensar del asunto, pero estaba segura de que se resolvería.

Spinelli: Mamá, voy a salir con Gretchen.

La señora Spinelli había estado en la cocina preparando de cenar.

Sra. Spinelli: Está bien, pero no vuelvas tarde, pasaste mucho tiempo con TJ y ya está oscureciendo.

Spinelli: No estaré con ella mucho tiempo, mamá.

Sra. Spinelli: Procura llegar antes de que tu papá esté aquí, recuerda que prometiste ver la lucha libre con él.

Spinelli: Sí, mamá.

Toma de nuevo su bicicleta y se dirige a casa de su amiga, decidida a contarle todo. Cuando llega, la señora Grundler la recibe y le indica que la chica se encuentra en su cuarto. Spinelli entra y toca a su puerta. Gretchen abre y queda un tanto sorprendida de que Spinelli esté ahí, ya que no la esperaba.

Spinelli: Tenemos que hablar.

Gretchen: Está bien, pasa.

Para Spinelli había estado bien guardar el secreto durante todo ese tiempo, nunca había representado un problema porque todo había sido agradable hasta ahora, pero esta vez, cuando las cosas no habían sido miel sobre hojuelas, de verdad necesitaba que alguien la escuchara.

Gretchen: Esto es un desastre, Spinelli, ¿te das cuenta de que jamás íbamos a encontrar a los novios de la escuela porque ellos mismos estaban trabajando en la investigación? No solamente han violado el reglamento del recreo, también han cometido perjurio por mentirle a la justicia y obstruyeron la investigación.

Spinelli: ¿No estás poniendo atención? TJ y yo nunca fuimos novios. Él dice que le gusto, pero, por algún motivo, le da miedo estar conmigo.

Spinelli se notaba un tanto triste cuando le dijo esto a Gretchen.

Gretchen: Eso no importa, el punto es que ustedes son la pareja que están buscando. Ustedes fueron a quien Finster vio saliendo el otro día. Vince está muy enojado, los castigará por hacer que todos los chicos de quinto y sexto fueran a una conferencia aburrida.

Spinelli: ¡Y qué más da? No estás entendiendo nada, Grundler. No me importa todo eso, me siento muy mal y esperaba que mi mejor amiga quisiera escucharme, pero creo que estoy sola en esto.

Gretchen entendió qué era lo que Spinelli estaba buscando. Ella tenía razón, con lo que acababa de hacerle TJ, ¿qué más daba el embrollo en el que estaban metidos?

Gretchen: Tienes razón, me he portado como una tonta. ¿Entonces dices que TJ también te quiere?

Spinelli: Eso fue lo que él me dijo, pero ahora ya no estoy segura de nada. Quiero decir, si él dice que también le gusto, ¿por qué es tan difícil aceptar que sea su novia? Eso no cambiaría nada, ya salimos juntos, ya estamos metidos en problemas, ya sé que le gusto y ya sabe que me gusta.

Gretchen: Spinelli, creo que tu situación es muy distinta a la de TJ, quiero decir, él te ha gustado desde que estábamos en cuarto, para ti que comenzaran a salir representa la culminación de un deseo que tienes desde hace dos años. Pero él recién se ha dado cuenta, ¿no crees que puede estar un poco asustado?

Spinelli: Supongo que tienes razón.


	5. Chapter 5

TJ comenzó a lanzar piedras a la ventana de Spinelli, ella se encontraba dormida y no escuchó hasta la tercera piedra. Cuando TJ estaba a punto de arrojar la cuarta, vio cómo se abría la ventana.

Spinelli: TJ, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

TJ: Hola, Spinelli, ¿me dejas pasar?

Spinelli: ¿Estás loco? Son las once de la noche. ¿Tus padres saben que estás aquí?

TJ: Les dije que hoy dormiría en casa de Gus.

Spinelli: Pero, ¿y si le llaman a sus padres?

TJ: Tranquila, sí estaba en casa de Gus, también Mikey está ahí, salí hace media hora, cuando sus padres ya estaban dormidos, y les pedí que me cubrieran, volveré tan pronto como me arregle contigo.

Spinelli: Está bien, sube.

Le arrojó el extremo de una cuerda que improvisó atando dos sábanas mientras ella sostenía el otro para que pudiera entrar por la ventana (después de todo, Spinelli era la chica más fuerte de la escuela).

TJ: Mira, Spinelli…

Spinelli: Baja la voz, mis padres no saben que estás aquí.

TJ: Mira, estuve pensando en todo lo que pasó esta tarde y creo que…

Spinelli: No, TJ, yo actué como una tonta. No debí presionarte para que aceptaras nada. Tal vez está bien que nosotros sigamos siendo amigos como hasta ahora.

Se sentaron ambos al filo de la cama de Spinelli.

TJ: No, tú tienes razón, me importas más que cualquiera de los demás y estos días que he pasado contigo han sido grandiosos. Yo también quiero tomar tu mano al caminar, ¿sabes? Porque me siento bien cuando estamos cerca, quiero abrazarte también de vez en cuando porque a veces siento una gran necesidad de sentirte conmigo, y si todo eso significa que eres mi novia, entonces supongo que quiero que lo seas.

Spinelli: ¿Lo dices en serio?

TJ rodeó a Spinelli con el brazo tomó su cabeza para que la reclinara sobre su hombro.

TJ: Absolutamente.

Spinelli: ¿Y qué vamos a hacer con el asunto de esa tonta ley y el castigo que nos quieren dar?

TJ: Creo que podemos tener todo esto bajo control. Déjamelo a mí. Oye, antes de irnos… ¿puedo darte un abrazo?

Spinelli se levantó y él junto a ella. Eran casi de la misma altura, así que quedaron ambos en el hombro del otro cuando se abrazaron. Los dos se sentían más tranquilos por todo cuando estaban así. Ella ya no estaba enojada y él se sentía liberado. ¿Han tenido esa sensación en el estómago cuando tienes cerca al amor de tu vida? Pues ellos sí, en ese momento, aunque no estaban seguros de cómo debían interpretarlo ni de qué significaba, sólo sabían que les gustaba. TJ puso su gorra en la cabeza de Spinelli.

TJ: Toma esto, espero que te sirva para recordarme hasta mañana cuando pase por ti en la tarde.

Spinelli: Espera, TJ, ¿no quieres quedarte un rato más aquí?

TJ: Está bien, sólo te advierto que debo volver antes de la media noche con Gus y Mikey, me dijeron que no podían estar despiertos mucho tiempo.

Coincidieron con que TJ se iría de ahí a las 11:40, suficiente tiempo para volver a casa de su amigo a la hora acordada, tenían 20 minutos para estar juntos y así lo hicieron. Se olvidaron un momento de todos los problemas que había en la escuela y charlaron acerca de historietas y las luchas. Hasta que Spinelli vio el reloj. Eran las 11:38, TJ se iría en cualquier momento y ella sólo podía pensar en una cosa.

Spinelli: Oye, TJ… ¿recuerdas el experimento que hicimos en cuarto año?

La maestra Finster había encontrado a TJ en la calle durante la noche, bastante raro a su parecer si se toma en cuenta que se trataba de un niño de 12 años, así que decidió seguirlo. Lo vio salir de casa de Griswald y dirigirse hacia casa de Spinelli, naturalmente, no estaba contenta con lo que estaba viendo. Ella misma le había advertido a Prickly y a Grotkie que no era bueno dejar que los chicos anduvieran así sin supervisión de un adulto, sobre todo porque ella quería mucho a Spinelli, nunca lo dijo, pero en el fondo le preocupaba que algo pudiera pasarle estando con TJ.

Cuando observó que TJ entraba a la casa a través de la ventana, quiso actuar de inmediato, pero pensó que seguramente Grotkie tenía razón y que, si este era un asunto de niños, el chico no tardaría en salir de ahí. Decidió que ella misma lo llevaría de vuelta a casa y que hablaría con él en el camino, pero no lo haría como la maestra inquisidora que solía ser durante el receso, lo haría como lo había hecho antes con Spinelli: un adulto sinceramente interesado en lo mejor para los chicos.

Pero ya había pasado más de media hora y no salía de ahí. Ella comenzaba a preocuparse y decidió que era momento de hacer algo. Observó su reloj, las 11:35, seguramente despertaría a los señores Spinelli, pero ya había esperado demasiado. Tomó su celular y marcó.

Finster: ¿Hola, Flo?


	6. Chapter 6

Gretchen sabía que tarde o temprano TJ y Spinelli iban a caer porque todo se tornaba cada vez más y más intenso en todos lados. Le acababan de llamar Mikey y Gus por teléfono para decirle que la Finster había atrapado a TJ y que lo llevaba directo a casa de sus padres. A este paso, sabía que no tardaría mucho antes de que Vince se enterara de todo. En otro momento, él habría estado feliz de armar un plan con el resto para evitar que esta tonta regla afectara a sus amigos, pero esta vez su deber era más grande que él mismo.

Ella sabía desde antes de que cayera la noche lo que TJ tramaba, por eso había escondido el teléfono en su habitación. No hacía cinco minutos que había terminado de hablar con los chicos y ahora sonaba de nuevo. Se apresuró en contestar e identificó de inmediato la voz de Spinelli, contándole todo lo que acababa de ocurrir, es decir, ella sabía que TJ había sido atrapado porque Finster llamó a los padres de Gus y de ahí la información llegó a ella, pero no sabía qué había sucedido exactamente.

Spinelli estaba castigada. No la iban a dejar salir en un mes. A TJ, probablemente no lo dejarían salir nunca. Su amiga le contó cómo es que estaba decidida a entregarse. Por supuesto, no entregaría a TJ, confesaría que ella era responsable, pero no entregaría a su novio. Dijo que aceptaría el doble del castigo si dejaban de buscarlo. Naturalmente TJ nunca aceptaría esas condiciones, si Ashley Spinelli estaba dispuesta a enfrentar el paredón, él lo haría con ella. Después de todo, las reglas del recreo prohíben juzgar dos veces a la misma persona por el mismo delito, sobre todo cuando ya había sido castigado una primera vez. Podrían seguir juntos entonces sin ningún problema.

¿Pero a ella qué le importaba qué era lo que sus amigos querían? No, Gretchen tenía sus prioridades y decidió que era más importante lo que ella misma deseaba. No iba a permitir que nadie se entregara así nada más. Se entregarían, pero a cambio de derogar esa tonta ley. No, ella los entregaría, habría castigo para todos, para ella misma si era necesario, pero la prohibición del 87 se ahogaría con todos.

Spinelli: Oye, TJ,… ¿recuerdas el experimento que hicimos en cuarto año?

TJ se sonrojó por completo. Sabía que era hora de irse y la verdad es que lo que Spinelli le estaba pidiendo le provocaba un nudo enorme en el estómago. Vio a la niña frente a él, la niña de doce años que había besado dos años atrás y que esta vez tenía puesta su gorra roja. El pobre no podía ni parpadear. Spinelli también lucía muy nerviosa y se había puesto roja por lo que acababa de decir. Él decidió que era buena idea comenzar tomándole las manos.

El señor Spinelli toca la puerta. Los dos vuelven en sí y, si no podían parpadear de los nervios hace unos instantes, ahora no podían parpadear del pánico. Los dos tenían los ojos como platos y estaban buscando desesperadamente dónde podrían ocultar a TJ. Afortunada (o desafortunadamente) no hizo ninguna falta, pues dos segundos después de escuchar el "toc toc" se escuchó una voz detrás de la puerta.

Sr. Spinelli: Cariño, la maestra Finster está esperando a TJ en su auto aquí abajo.

Los habían descubierto, los habían descubierto no sólo los padres de Spinelli, sino también la maestra Finster. Spinelli se sentía como una tonta, debió de haber dejado que TJ se fuera hace 20 minutos, nada de esto estaría pasando. No, no era cierto, no los habían descubierto Finster, Bob y Flo; también Gretchen, Gus y Mikey lo sabían. Los iban a castigar por todos lados, los castigaría la ley del recreo, los castigarían los maestros y los castigarían sus padres. Vuelven a tocar la puerta.

Sra. Spinelli: Cosita, sabemos que están ahí, abran la puerta.

Ashley giró la perilla dejó entrar a sus padres. TJ se rascaba la cabeza con una mano en ademán de vergüenza. Spinelli no podía mirar a nadie a los ojos. Salió del cuarto y, eventualmente de la casa. Como lo habían dicho, la maestra lo estaba esperando en la entrada. Les esperaba, respectivamente, una conversación con Finster y los Spinelli.

TJ subió al auto y no dijo nada. Ella sabía que si de él dependía, no diría nada de nada en todo el camino, vio al chico cabizbajo y decidió comenzar ella.

Finster: Supongo que tienes una explicación para todo esto, Detweiler. (Él no contestó) O tal vez no. Mira, mocoso, tienes que comprender que no puedes llegar y meterte a casa de una chica, sobre todo de tu novia, a altas horas de la noche sin que sus padres lo sepan.

TJ: No hacíamos nada malo, maestra.

Finster: Por supuesto que no hacían nada malo, tienen doce años. Pero no se trata de eso, se trata de que no es hora de que un niño esté en la calle, bajo ninguna circunstancia. Si algo llegara a pasarte a ti, ¿quién le explicaría a tus padres dónde estabas metido y por qué si ellos no estaban enterados de nada? ¿Te das cuenta de que subiendo y bajando por la ventana los padres de Spinelli serían responsables en caso de romperte un brazo? ¿O una pierna?

Sólo tuvo que conducir una cuadra y media, pero se detuvo en la esquina antes de la casa de TJ para poder hablar con él antes de que sus padres le pusieran un castigo.

TJ: Lo siento, maestra Finster, no lo había visto de ese modo.

Finster: Debes comprender que esto no es justo para ellos, ni lo es para tus padres. Mucho menos para los de Griswald. No te molestes en llamarlos, yo ya les informé la situación y ellos saben que no estás con tus amigos Mickey y Gus. No están molestos contigo, tampoco con Gus, pero han metido ustedes dos a un montón de gente en este embrollo. La familia de esa chica son buenas personas, amigos míos de toda la vida. Ellos tienen todo el derecho del mundo a saber con quién sale su hija y que no se metan en su casa como delincuentes. También los tuyos, tienen derecho a que estés en casa de tus amigos cuando ellos creen que estás en casa de tus amigos. No en la calle. Piénsalo, Detweiler, yo sé que te gusta hacer planes y que suelen resultar de maravilla la mayor parte del tiempo, pero a veces la solución más simple es ser sincero y buscar lo que uno quiere a través de la verdad.

TJ bajó del auto, sus padres lo esperaban en la puerta. Los dos lucían muy molestos. Supo entonces que le esperaba el castigo de su vida.

Los padres de Spinelli se sentaron con ella al filo de la cama, uno de cada lado y guardaron silencio por un rato.

Sra. Spinelli: ¿Y bien?

Spinelli: ¿Bien qué?

Sra. Spinelli: Creo que nos debes una explicación.

Spinelli: Metí a TJ por la ventana. Lo siento.

Sra. Spinelli: Eso lo sabemos, cosita, esperamos que nos digas por qué no nos dijiste antes que tenías un novio.

Ashley no quería tener que explicar el hecho de que TJ no era su novio (al menos no oficialmente) hasta ese momento, ni quería explicar por qué había ido TJ en la noche a buscarla.

Spinelli: No queríamos que nadie lo supiera.

Sr. Spinelli: Mira, cosita, no estamos molestos contigo, estamos preocupados. No puedes estar metiendo chicos a la casa si nosotros no sabemos que están aquí y mucho menos a tu habitación. Incluso sin saber que ustedes dos son novios, jamás les impedimos salir a ningún lado, y lo viste hoy en la tarde, ¿cuál era la necesidad de todo esto? ¿Por qué no nos contaste nada desde el principio?

Spinelli no respondió.

Sra. Spinelli: Entenderás que vamos a tener que castigarte.


	7. Chapter 7

Era sábado en la mañana. Sábado a las 10 de la mañana y los padres de Spinelli estaban a punto de salir a hablar con la familia Detweiler cuando escucharon que sonó el timbre. La familia de TJ ya se había adelantado.

Sra. Detweiler: Disculpen que estemos aquí tan temprano, venimos porque TJ tiene algo importante que decirles.

La mamá de TJ le dio una palmada en la espalda a modo de empujón. Spinelli estaba viendo desde las escaleras todo lo que estaba pasando. Estaba muy avergonzada, ni siquiera sabía si después de todo esto podría ser la novia de aquel niño que tanto le gustaba.

TJ: Señor y Señora Spinelli, lamento mucho lo que ocurrió el día de ayer. Créanme que nada de esto volverá a pasar nunca más.

TJ se encontraba tan avergonzado como Ashley. Sus padres le prohibieron seguir saliendo con ella si eso significaba que se comportaría de ese modo y él estaba tan abatido por el asunto que ni siquiera tenía cara para verla a los ojos.

Sra. Spinelli: Está bien, cariño, no tienes que preocuparte por eso.

Sr. Detweiler: Yo también quiero disculparme por la conducta de mi hijo. No queremos seguirlos molestando. Permítanos retirarnos.

Sra. Spinelli: No se lo permito, nosotros también íbamos hacia su casa. Pasen por favor a la cocina, queremos hablar con ustedes un momento.

TJ: ¿Puedo subir a ver a Spinelli?

Sr. Detweiler: No, tú te irás a casa.

Sr. Spinelli: Por favor, dejen que los chicos hablen. Ella está en su habitación ahora, supongo que no hay ningún problema mientras nosotros sepamos que están ahí arriba.

Los padres de TJ estuvieron de acuerdo y dejaron al joven subir. Ellos fueron a conversar a la cocina mientras los chicos se sentaban al filo de la cama de Spinelli. No podían mirarse todavía el uno al otro, estaban terriblemente tristes y tenían miedo de lo que podía pasar con ellos. TJ dio el primer paso y rodeó a Spinelli con su brazo por los hombros. Ella respondió reclinándose sobre él.

Spinelli: Vaya lío en el que nos hemos metido, ¿no?

TJ: Ya lo sé. Mis padres ya no quieren que te vea. Incluso mencionaron cambiarme de escuela

Ashley sintió como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estómago.

Spinelli: ¿Tan mala soy para ellos?

TJ: Todo lo contrario, ellos piensan que soy malo para ti.

Spinelli: ¿Y lo que yo piense no importa?

TJ: Lo que tú pienses es todo lo que necesito ahora. ¿Sabes que tal vez no nos veamos después de esta conversación de ahora? Déjame disfrutar de lo que tú piensas…

Spinelli: TJ, no quiero dejar de verte.

TJ: Ni yo a ti, Spinelli.

Spinelli: Anoche de verdad quería que me besaras…

TJ: Y yo estuve a punto de hacerlo, pero no sería capaz de hacerlo ahora, no te quitaría así el momento mágico en el que iba a pasar.

El padre de Spinelli los llamó. Ambos bajaron las escaleras y se dirigieron a la cocina donde habían estado los cuatro adultos conversando. Les señalaron que tomaran asiento y ellos obedecieron sin respingar.

Sr. Detweiler: Tienes de verdad mucha suerte de que los señores Spinelli hayan decidido no estar enojados contigo, Theodor Jasper.

TJ: ¿Qué?

Sr. Spinelli: Miren, chicos, desde hace semanas que sabemos que algo raro está pasando con ustedes, era de esperarse que quisieran ser novios en algún punto de todo esto. No esperábamos que las cosas sucedieran como pasaron anoche, pero eso no cambia lo que nosotros pensamos de TJ. Desde que comenzaron a salir ustedes dos solos, notamos que nuestra cosita bonita está más feliz que de costumbre, creemos que lo ocurrido no es tan importante como ese hecho. No obstante, sí pensamos que debemos castigarlos por ello.

Sra. Detweiler: Estuvimos hablándolo y decidimos que ninguno de los dos podrá salir durante un mes. Eso implica cine, parque, kelso's y cualquier lugar fuera de casa. Podrán verse con regularidad de todos modos, pero mientras dure su castigo, será aquí o con nosotros.

Sra. Spinelli: Podrán verse a las 5 de la tarde, pero las condiciones son que hayan terminado sus tareas a esa hora y hecho sus deberes. Tienen hasta las 7 de la tarde, no más. Creemos que sería justo para todos que los domingos quedaran como días familiares y se dividan los días de la semana.

Sr. Detweiler: Los lunes, miércoles y viernes estaremos felices de recibirte, Ashley.

Sra. Spinelli: Y nosotros de recibirte los martes, jueves y sábados, Theodor.

Los chicos no podían creer nada de lo que estaba pasando. Ellos esperaban un castigo digno de la inquisición española y en realidad, lo que les estaban pidiendo no estaba nada mal comparado con eso. Muy bien, era un problema menos.

Spinelli: ¿Puedo preguntarles algo?

Sr. Spinelli: Dinos, cosita.

Spinelli: ¿Podemos empezar nuestro castigo el lunes y TJ quedarse el resto del día?

Los cuatro adultos se miraron entre sí. Ninguno puso objeción alguna.

Sra. Spinelli: Pues si los señores Detweiler están de acuerdo.

Sr. Detweiler: Está bien. Pero a partir del lunes seremos muy estrictos con esto.

Ambos estaban terriblemente felices porque podrían pasar juntos el sábado. Fueron a la sala a jugar videojuegos durante un largo rato, Spinelli derrotaba en casi todo a TJ reían en todo momento con el buen rato que pasaban. Los padres de Spinelli estaban más tranquilos y veían que todo este asunto era una cosa inocente entre dos niños de doce años. Por ello, decidieron que no sería mala idea ir con la maestra Finster durante un rato y contarle cómo había terminado todo. La llamaron y quedaron para comer con ella. Le dejaron a los chicos para ordenar una pizza y se fueron.

Realmente, los padres de Spinelli nunca quisieron castigarlos. La verdad es que lo ocurrido no les parecía la gran cosa, lo vieron más como una oportunidad de que los chicos dejaran de esconderse. Los padres de TJ, bueno, ellos no tenían mucha oportunidad de ser tan abiertos; no fue su casa a donde se metieron a la media noche ni donde se armó el escándalo. Más que molestos, estaban avergonzados, y fue eso lo que discutieron con Bob y Flo. Al final, el castigo sólo había sido un asunto protocolario y una excusa para poder vigilarlos un tiempo en su relación y asegurarse de que nada estaba fuera de lugar.

Los chicos se quedaron solos en la sala. Ordenaron una pizza "clásica", como la llamaban en la pizzería, que consistía en peperoni y champiñones que obviamente quitaron porque ¿a qué niño le gustan los champiñones?

TJ: Spinelli, creo que si vamos a hacer esto de… tú sabes, ser novios, debemos aclarar algunas cosas.

Ella no se había quitado aún la gorra roja que TJ le había puesto cuando estaban en su cuarto.

Spinelli: ¿Cómo qué?

Contestó mientras masticaba un trozo de pizza.

TJ: ¿Te puedo decir "Linda"?

Spinelli: ¿Te puedo romper los dientes?

TJ: Oh, vamos, creí que a las chicas les gustaban estas cosas.

Spinelli: A las Ashleys les gustan esas cosas.

TJ: Pero técnicamente tú… (se detuvo cuando ella le lanzó una mirada inquisidora) ¿y princesa?

Spinelli: ¿Romperte los dedos?

TJ: ¿Cariño?

Spinelli: Bien, si lo haces no hará falta que yo te rompa nada. La gente se burlará de nosotros lo suficiente como para tirarnos a un pozo.

TJ: ¿Qué tal Ash?

Spinelli: De acuerdo. ¿Me quedaré tu gorra roja los viernes?

TJ: Hecho. ¿Volveremos juntos de la escuela?

Spinelli: ¿No lo hacíamos ya?

TJ: Cierto. ¿Me dejarás abrazarte al caminar?

Spinelli comenzaba a sonrojarse. Todas las ideas le gustaban, todo lo que decían le emocionaba. Intentaba disimular un poco su estado emocional en ese instante porque, a fin de cuentas, tenía que seguir siendo la chica ruda, ¿no?

Spinelli: ¿Por qué no? ¿Te sentarás junto a mí en clase?

TJ: ¡Munga! ¡La escuela! Ash, los chicos saben todo esto, no tardarán en decírselo a Vince.

Spinelli: No será necesario. Yo voy a entregarme.


	8. Chapter 8

Gretchen llegó temprano a la casa de Vince el sábado por la mañana. Abrió la puerta su madre y la dejó pasar. Gretchen esperaba en la sala mientras discutía con Chad algunas ecuaciones diferenciales. Cuando Vince bajó, su hermano se fue a su habitación.}

Chad: Muy bien, chicos, supongo que nos vemos luego.

Vince: Gretchen, ¿qué está pasando?

Gretchen: Tenemos que hablar, Vince, pero no aquí. Sugiero que vayamos al parque. Está demostrado que la presencia de aves canoras en el ambiente ameniza las conversaciones volviéndolas más óptimas y generando mejores resultados para sus participantes.

Vince: Ehm… sí… está bien. Déjame avisarle a mi mamá.

Una vez estuvieron sentados en el pasto, Gretchen comenzó.

Gretchen: Mira, Vince, analicé algunos hechos e hice algunos cálculos. Determiné sin margen de error quién es la pareja que tanto caos ha provocado.

Vince: Wow, a veces me sorprende lo lista que eres. Pudiste haber esperado hasta el lunes, ya sabes que en fin de semana procuro no ser "el Rey Vince", pero un buen motivo tendrás para decírmelo ahora.

Gretchen: Ese es el asunto, Vince, no voy a decírtelo. Quiero decir… tengo una condición.

Vince: ¿Una condición? Gretchen, si no fuera porque estamos fuera de la escuela, eso sería una falta de respeto hacia mi título nobiliario y obstrucción a la justicia.

Gretchen: Precisamente. Por fortuna, estamos en el parque.

Vince llevó sus manos hacia su rostro. Podía esperar al lunes y entonces someterla a un interrogatorio, pero era su amiga, no podría hacer eso jamás. Decidió que iba a jugar en los términos de Gretchen, después de todo, la curiosidad lo estaba matando y necesitaba saber ya qué era lo que ocurría.

Vince: Bien, dime qué es lo que quieres.

Gretchen: Necesito que derogues esa ley.

Vince: ¿Estás hablando en serio? Gretchen, aunque quisiera, tú y yo sabemos que esa es una de las reglas de mayor peso en la constitución escolar. Si yo quisiera decretarla como inválida, habría un gran revuelo en mi contra.

Gretchen: Vince, créeme que después de hoy, tú mismo querrás anularla.

Todo esto era demasiado confuso para él. ¿Por qué pondría ella tanto interés en revocarla si no estaba involucrada en el delito? Se aventuró a suponerlo.

Vince: Gretchen, no sé a quién intentas encubrir, o si eres tú quien quiere escapar de alguna clase de castigo, pero incluso si hiciera lo que me pides, no podría exentarte de ningún cargo ni a ti ni a tu novio.

Gretchen: No se trata de mí, Vince. No negaré que no intento encubrir a nadie más que a mí misma, pero no porque yo haya sido la responsable en todo este asunto. Sé perfectamente que estoy enviando a dos chicos a enfrentar un cruel destino, pero es la única forma de proteger mis intereses.

Vince: ¿De qué se trata esto, entonces?

Gretchen se giró hacia Vince y lo miró a los ojos. Él estaba demasiado confundido para entender nada de lo que estaba pasando. Gretchen lo seguía mirando con la esperanza de que el muy tonto comprendiera lo que ella trataba de decirle. No se veía cerca, si ella lo dejaba más con la duda, se volvería loco, así que decidió que se inclinaría sobre él y lo besaría sin más. Y así lo hizo. Pudo haberle dicho que él le gustaba desde quinto, pero había una posibilidad del 50% de que él no la correspondiera, así que al menos no se quedaría con ganas de besarlo.

Gretchen: No te estoy chantajeando, Vince. No te seguiré pidiendo que derogues esa ley si tus intereses no coinciden con los míos, te daré los nombres de todos modos. Pero si me dices que tú también tienes una reacción neuroquímica que te genera una sensación análoga a la hipotética situación de mariposas en el estómago cuando estás conmigo, no te diré nada hasta que accedas a derogar esa ley.

Vince se sentía revuelto por todas partes. Le temblaban las piernas (sí, a él, el atleta) y le latía muy fuerte el corazón. Ahora entendía un poco la situación de aquellos dos chicos misteriosos que continuaban sin dar la cara. ¿Quién querría renunciar a nada por algo que se dijo como doce años atrás? ¿Cómo iba él a renunciar a Gretchen por un escándalo que convirtió a Finster en una bruja en el 87? La maestra no cambiaría nada aunque el decreto se mantuviera. Él sabía que su deber como rey era más importante que cualquier cosa que él pudiera querer, pero ¿no había ordenado en su momento una pirámide el Rey Bob?

Vince: Está bien. Al diablo con el decreto del 87.

Gretchen sonrió muchísimo menos de lo que su alegría habría ameritado. Se lanzó a abrazar al que había sido su amigo durante todos esos años y él correspondió al gesto. Tal vez ni siquiera le interesaban los nombres, pero el reglamento estipulaba que no se podía anular ninguna norma mientras ésta tuviera castigos pendientes.

Gretchen: Muy bien, me voy a odiar por esto en la mañana y ellos nunca van a perdonarme. Son Spinelli y TJ.

Los ojos de Vince quedaron como platos. Se sentó en el pasto con las piernas dobladas hacia el pecho y su cabeza escondida entre sus rodillas.

Vince: Por supuesto que son ellos, ¿cómo se puede ser tan ciego? Y por supuesto que no los encontraríamos jamás porque ellos ya habían sido tachados de la lista.

En realidad no quería castigar a sus amigos. Sabía que se gustaban desde cuarto año. Sabía que ellos dos eran los únicos que no se habían dado cuenta, pero parecía que no se enterarían hasta pasado mucho más tiempo. No esperaba que esto ocurriera tan pronto ni esperaba ser él quien tuviera que lidiar con él asunto. Gretchen tenía razón: esa ley era tonta y llevaría al paredón a dos personas que no se merecían ninguna reprimenda. No sólo eso, TJ había hecho mucho por todos los chicos de la escuela, ¿no le debían todos ellos algo? ¿No le debía toda la escuela una oportunidad de ser feliz?


	9. Chapter 9

El lunes llegó pronto y los chicos estaban decididos a que ya no esconderían más nada de lo que estaban haciendo. TJ dejó su gorra roja en casa de Spinelli y le pidió que la usara al llegar a la escuela. De hecho, no sólo era una forma de confesarle a todo el mundo de manera indirecta que estaban saliendo, lo hicieron más porque no se verían los domingos y sería bueno que ella tuviera algo para recordarlo mientras él no estuviera ahí.

Por su lado, Vince y Gretchen habían acordado que no saldrían hasta que no quedara resuelto el asunto de la derogación de la ley. El Rey Vince sabía que no era tan fácil eliminar un decreto del peso que tenía el del 87; cualquier ley era maleable sin ningún problema, pero las de este tipo requerían que se convocara a concejo, que era, básicamente, todos los de sexto año. Por ende, el planeaba no revelar que sabía acerca de Spinelli y TJ hasta que el consejo acordara castigar a los responsables y derogar la ley, pero parecía que el universo tenía planeadas otras cosas.

TJ llegó solo y se sentó a la entrada de la escuela esperando por Spinell. Gus y Mikey (que no sabían que Vince estaba esperando ni que los chicos iban a entregarse) se acercaron primero a él y trataron de no tocar el tema de lo que había ocurrido el viernes en la noche. Después llegaron Gretchen y el Rey Vince, fingiendo también que todo era normal en ese momento. Mantuvieron una conversación de aproximadamente cinco minutos hasta que TJ los ignoró a todos cuando vio a Spinelli bajar del auto de su padre con su gorra roja puesta.

Toda la escuela fijó sus ojos en ella, toda la escuela y sobre todo TJ que la miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Cuando ella lo vio, se sonrojó y giró la vista hacia otro lado. Toda la escuela, incluyendo al resto de la banda (pues no esperaban que confesaran todavía) se quedó anonadada ante la escena de ellos dos acercándose tímidamente.

TJ: Hola, Ash, te extrañé este fin de semana.

Gus: ¿Ash?

TJ: Sí, así le llamo yo a mi novia, Gus.

Gretchen y el Rey Vince intercambiaron miradas. TJ y Spinelli se abrazaron tiernamente frente a toda la escuela. Fue entonces cuando todos los niños comenzaron a gritar.

Todos: ¡Paredón! ¡Paredón! ¡Paredón!

Sonó entonces el timbre de la escuela y todos se encaminaron a clases.

Cuando llegó la hora del recreo, el Rey Vince los detuvo a todos e indicó que tenían que pasar con él a la cima de la vieja ruina, donde se ubicaba el trono. Todos obedecieron y llegaron juntos. No faltó quien le enviara miradas inquisidoras a la pareja que, despreocupada, caminaba de la mano.

Rey Vince: Chicos de sexto año, los he llamado porque, como ustedes saben, el concejo del recreo se constituye por todos y cada uno de ustedes. Este fin de semana he estado pensando seriamente la situación que se está viviendo en nuestra escuela y llegué a la conclusión de que lo más sano para todos nosotros sería derogar el decreto del 87.

Ashley A: De ningún modo, sólo estás intentando proteger a tus amigos.

TJ: Rey Vince, Spinelli y yo venimos con la firme intención de enfrentar la condena debida por nuestras acciones. No necesitamos ninguna clase de apoyo de parte suya. Envíenos al paredón y demos fin a todo esto de una vez.

Todos: ¡Sí! ¡Paredón! ¡Paredón! ¡Paredón!

Rey Vince: A lugar, TJ. Chicos de sexto año. Les aseguro que estos dos recibirán el debido castigo. Eso es harina de otro costal. Sin embargo, tras analizarlo este fin de semana, llegué a la conclusión de que esta ley es totalmente ridícula y debemos derogarla.

Se armó un gran revuelo entre los chicos de sexto año. Todos parecían estar molestos y creían que las acciones del Rey Vince estaban vinculadas a los lazos afectivos que lo unían con sus amigos.

Randal: ¡Eso es absurdo! ¡Deberían mandarlos al paredón!

Bajo la vieja ruina se escuchaba cómo todos los chicos de la escuela comenzaban a pedir castigo para TJ y Spinelli al grito de "paredón". Gretchen y Vince comenzaban a sentirse frustrados porque no encontraban cómo manejar la situación.

Rey Vince: ¡De acuerdo! ¡Guardias, llévenselos!

Spinelli y TJ estaban sentados junto al contenedor de basura. El castigo del lunes había terminado, pero todavía les restaban cuatro días de lo mismo. Cada chico de la escuela pateó un balón hacia ellos, y lo harían el resto de la semana.

TJ: Ash, ¿estás bien?

Spinelli: Por supuesto que estoy bien, ¿cuándo me ha detenido un tonto castigo?

TJ: Oye, vamos a estar bien. Esto terminará pronto.

Los chicos no se habían percatado de que el resto de la banda se acercaba a ellos, todos menos Vince, que no podía dejar el trono.

Gretchen: ¿Cómo está todo, chicos?

Spinelli: Vamos a sobrevivir a esto, supongo.

Gus: Hey, TJ, mis padres preguntan cuánto te castigaron.

TJ: Estoy castigado por un mes, Gus.

Mikey: ¡Oh! ¡Entonces tú y Spinelli no podrán salir ya nunca más! ¡Qué profundo dolor!

Spinelli: En realidad, Mikey, mis padres hablaron con los de TJ, nos veremos, pero sólo podremos estar en su casa o en la mía.

Gus: ¡Hey! ¡Esa es una gran noticia!

Spinelli: Y a todo esto, ¿alguien sabe qué demonios intenta hacer Vince?

Gretchen tragó saliva y le pidió a Spinelli que fueran a hablar a solas. Todos estaban un poco molestos por que se tuvieran que seguir guardando secretos, pero dejaron a las chicas conversar.

Spinelli: ¿¡Que hiciste qué!?

Spinelli se alistaba para romperle la nariz a Gretchen, una de las últimas personas que imaginó que llegaría a golpear nunca, y en realidad, fue eso lo que le valió para que Ashley la dejara explicar lo sucedido; cualquier otro habría tenido menos de cinco segundos para correr.

Gretchen: Spinelli, antes de que me apliques una peligrosa llave de luchas, quiero que me des la oportunidad de aclarar mis razones: desde que supe lo tuyo con TJ no he hecho más que estar feliz por ambos, en serio, pero una parte de mí no podía evitar tenerles envidia.

Spinelli: ¿Envidia?

Gretchen: Por supuesto que les tengo envidia. Para ustedes todo esto ha sido muy difícil, sí, pero se tienen el uno al otro, no tienen que sufrir la triste soledad que implica no saberte correspondido por la persona amada. Hice lo que hice, no sólo porque yo misma quiero lo mismo que ustedes, sino porque sé que muchos chicos en el futuro lo harán, y si simplemente se entregan, las demás parejas en el futuro tendrán que sufrir el mismo destino que enfrentan en este momento. Los delaté a cambio de derogar esa ley, es lo mejor para todos.

Spinelli seguía muy molesta, muy muy molesta, pero no le partió la cara a su amiga porque, hasta cierto punto, lo que ella decía le parecía razonable.

Spinelli: ¿Se puede saber de quién demonios se trata todo esto?

Gretchen: Vince, se trata de Vince.

Al día siguiente, el Rey Vince solicitó una nueva audiencia con los chicos del concejo, pero esta vez, TJ sabía lo que estaba pasando y cómo Gretchen estaba involucrada, así que, sin previo aviso, se levantó para hablar con los chicos de sexto.

TJ: ¡Compañeros de clase! El día de hoy nos convocaron y nosotros nos reunimos para discutir la anulación de un decreto que se hizo hace doce años. Es cierto que lo mío con Ash ha sido complicado y, hasta cierto punto, les ha traído problemas a todos ustedes, pero ¿saben qué? No pienso disculparme con ello, no lo haré porque desde que conozco a esta chica, me ha parecido la más hermosa sobre la faz de la tierra, y lo que siento por ella es lo más sincero que me ha pasado jamás: no me molesta que me lancen todos los balones que puedan en el paredón si ese es el precio que hay que pagar para poder seguir saliendo con ella. Pero sé que no soy la única persona aquí que ha sentido eso por alguien y sé también que en el futuro habrá chicos que lo sientan, y yo creo que eso está bien. Porque cuando te quemas por dentro al ver a alguien, la única forma de calmar ese fuego es saber que esa persona sonríe para ti, y chicos, eso es algo de lo que no me arrepiento.

Pasaron esa tarde en casa de Spinelli, estaban sentados en su cama jugando videojuegos. Como siempre, el placer que sentían al gastar tiempo juntos no se comparaba con nada. Estaban felices porque el concejo escolar accedió a derogar la ley y a ellos sólo les quedaban tres días más de paredón, después de eso, nadie los juzgaría por nada de lo que estaban haciendo.

Spinelli: TJ, ¿de verdad piensas todo lo que dijiste este recreo?

TJ: Ash, si dijera todas las cosas maravillosas lo que pienso de ti, jamás terminaría.

Spinelli: ¿Sabes qué es lo que yo pienso cuando te veo? En el experimento de cuarto año.

TJ le sonrió a la chica que estaría con él de ahora en adelante, aunque él todavía no lo supiera, aunque ninguno de los dos supiera que irían a la misma universidad y que se casarían después de graduarse. Ellos no sabían que justo en ese momento comenzaba cuando se miraron a los ojos, se sonrieron y, después de muchos días de haberlo intentado, por fin, se besaron.


End file.
